Natsu Dragneel (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810548 |altname = Natsu Dragneel |no = 8344 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |normal_frames = |normal_distribute = |normal_totaldistr = |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = |sbb_distribute = |sbb_totaldistr = |sbb2_frames = |sbb2_distribute = |sbb2_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = |sbb2_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = |atk_base = |def_base = |rec_base = |hp_lord = |atk_lord = |def_lord = |rec_lord = |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = |normaldc = |ls = Fire Dragon King Mode |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP and greatly boosts critical hit rate of Fire types, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types |lsnote = 30% Crit rate, fills 1-2 BC, 150% Crit damage & 150% elemental damage |bb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 27 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, adds 1 extra action within the same turn & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max HP & 25% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Crimson Phoenix Blade Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 37 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP (40%) for 3 turns, boosts critical damage (50%) of Fire types for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec (120%) for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate (60%) and Spark damage (120%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, 40% HP to Atk, Def, Rec, 50% Crit damage, 120% self parameter boost, 60% self crit rate & 120% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 37 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 37 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Crimson Phoenix Blade MAX |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 350% Crit, 40% HP, 60% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 4 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = True Dragon Force |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 25% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, 10% damage reduction & adds max HP boost effect for self to BB/SBB when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped |esnote = 15% boost |evofrom = 810547 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 75% boost after 3 turns |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Fire, Earth, Dark types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% reduction. 20% reduction total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds powerful attack at turn's end to BB/SBB, massive attack at turn's end to UBB |omniskill4_3_note = 500% DoT multiplier on BB/SBB, 1500% DoT multiplier on UBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +5% boost. 30%/45% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 130% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 2-4 BC |notes = All text in Bold means that the skill isn't in EU yet due to technical reasons, but will be in the future. |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Natsu2 }}